walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitch Dolgen (TV Series)
Mitch Dolgen is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the older brother to Pete and also a member of Martinez's camp before becoming the right hand man of The Governor. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Mitch owned an ice cream truck before joining the Army. He then decided to join and become a tank operator. When the outbreak occurred he left post in his tank, joined later by his brother Pete. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Dead Weight" Mitch, along with a few others at his camp, find Philip and Meghan and invite them to the camp. Later on, they go to raid a camp, but Mitch's younger brother, Pete, refuses to hurt anyone, much to the dismay of Mitch and Philip. Later on, Philip kills Pete, and informs Mitch why. Mitch is visibly upset by his brother's death, but after Philip tells him why he did it, he understands why it needed to be done. Later, Philip takes charge of the camp and Mitch becomes his right hand man. "Too Far Gone" Mitch takes part in Philip's assault against Rick Grimes' group at the prison. During the battle, he uses the tank to knock down the prison's fences and destroy much of the prison itself until Daryl tosses a grenade down the tank's gun barrel. Mitch manages to get out of the tank before the grenade goes off, but is confronted by Daryl, who aims his crossbow at him. Though he puts up his hands in surrender, he is shot through the heart by Daryl. Death Killed By *Daryl Dixon Daryl tosses a grenade down the tank's gun barrel. Though Mitch manages to get out of the tank before the grenade goes off, he is killed seconds later while attempting to surrender to Daryl when he shoots him in the chest with his crossbow. Since his brain was not destroyed, it can be assumed he reanimated, if he was not devoured first. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mitch has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of inhabitants of the prison. (Caused and Direct) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Pete Dolgen Mitch is the older of the two brothers. Mitch and Pete have a regular brotherly relationship, with Mitch often making fun of his younger brother. The two get along and have many of the same interests. After The Governor kills Pete, Mitch is for a short time remorseful but then focuses his loyalty to the Governor completely Caesar Martinez Mitch belongs to a group led by Martinez when he's first introduced. Therefore it is logical that he looks up to him, although Mitch is not very affected by the death of Martinez. It is unknown if Mitch ever found out that the Governor killed Martinez, and if so, how he reacted. The Governor When Mitch is introduced for the first time he is taunting the Governor, as he feels himself above him. After the Governor kills his brother, Mitch is for a short time remorseful but becomes very docile and completely loyal to the Governor, and takes on the role of his right hand man. During the Prison Attack, Mitch follows the Governor's orders to drive through the fences and slaughter all the Prison survivors without hesitation or question, showing just how strong his loyalty to the Governor was. Tara Chambler When Tara expressed her dismay of Pete taking over the camp, Mitch silenced her calling her a "little bitch" almost starting a fight, but Lilly stepped in. During the assault on the prison, Mitch became angry at Tara for doing nothing, and orders her to fight. Appearances TV Series Season 4 *"Dead Weight" *"Too Far Gone" Trivia *The casting call name used for this character was Mack. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Military Category:Martinez' Camp Category:Deceased Category:TV Series